Matching Movements
by Leighah
Summary: Sadie has a new family, new school, and now new friends. Adam and Eli accept the new shy and all to anti social Sadie with open arms. But as the friendship grows..Will new feelings develop?...And will new rivalries and secrets creep out into the open?
1. Chapter 1

_**For those of you who are as obsessed with Degrassi as myself than I'm sure I'm not the only one obsessive over these brilliant new characters... I did have another fanfiction for degrassi...But this weeks episodes on the boiling point have simply fascinated me...I love Adam and I adore Eli...and enjoy Fitz...So here's to you newbiez...**_

_**Yes. I'm using my OC...I didn't use the same name as my other Degrassi fanfiction however. **_

_**Enjoy..**_

_**And leave reviews and suggestions..This will NOT be a one shot..I plan to add on to this story daily/weekly at the latest (:**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**"Plain Ole Social butterfly"**_

_**Chapter one**_

_**

* * *

**_

Sadie was not anywhere near accustomed to being around her peers, those of which her own age…. that much she had in common with the rowdy students at Degrassi. That of age. That being the only common trait between Sadie Vardella and those attending Degrassi. She was different than most kids her own age.

She had developed a brilliant adaptation to moving around and going new places, as she had been a foster child for most of her life and was continuously tossed from two bright willing parents, to the next lottery winners.

However the young Sophomore had never quite grown an adaptation for making friends, and conversing with individuals her own age. Sadie had grown more of a repellant. Chasing off those looking for friendship, Sadie knew better than to trust the word of a teenager in any situation.

And mingling with peers had never been an issue to begin with, she had always been home schooled. And Sadie counted this as a very deep blessing. She had learned so much more on her own time…She loved learning new things and experiencing new things as well.

But now everything was different.. Sadie had officially been adopted. Which she wasn't thrilled about, but had no prominent dislike about either. She was happy a family had accepted her and very much flattered.. Sadie must have been doing something right..Even being her antisocial semi reclusive self. She knew the Vardellas accepted her as she was, and even appreciated the quiet she brought to the household.

Sadie sat on her fluffy, enormous bed. Glancing around the large room, inhaling every which detail that erupted in this masterpiece that was her bedroom.

"Hey sweetie…How do you like it?...I didn't know what furniture would suit you….But you look like a lighthearted kind of gal…so I went with the canopy bed…with the dresser and loveseat set…." Mrs. Vardella said with a warm inviting smile.

"It's great Mrs. Vardella….Really glad I could finally officially move in…" Sadie replied shyly.

"Honey…We're family now…and while I don't expect you to call me mom…." She stopped midsentence and paced over and took a seat on the bed next to Sadie.

"You are welcome to call me Misty….And of course Mr. Vardella…well you can call him Will…"

Sadie nodded. "Well I guess I should unpack…"

Misty smiled and put her hand on Sadie's shoulder. "We're so happy this adoption went through….And I have a wonderful feeling you're going to love Degrassi…"

Sadie fought back the urge to gag. Instead she lied. "Yeah…Sure I'll love it…"

"I can't wait for you to make friends…and really experience being a teenage girl….You deserve all of this…and now you can finally relax….No more moving…." Misty practically beamed as she serenaded Sadie with her kind words.

"Yeah…Thanks…"

With that conversation under wraps, Misty stood up gracefully and walked out of the room, her long blonde hair dancing down her back as she did so.

Sadie sighed, dreading the next day, carefully plotting in her head how she could avoid the social chaos of high school, coming to the unpleasant conclusion that she was just going to have to stick it out.

* * *

Sadie was awoken by the soft voice of Misty gently cooing her awake.

"Honey….First day is here…We leave in an hour and a half…I didn't know how much time you needed to get ready…" She said from the doorway.

Sadie's eyes fluttered open, she squinted barely opening them as she adjusted to the harsh lighting in the empty still undecorated room.

"I'm up…." Sadie said as she stretched and yawned, she was still exhausted. She had stayed up until 1:30 previous night unpacking her clothes and books and putting them away. Sad fact, she still had unpacking to do after school.

Sadie got out of bed and headed to the bathroom that she had to herself, another adoptive perk. She had her own room, own bathroom, no other kids running around downstairs, no flustered foster parents rampaging through the house after the untamed children acting up.

All in all. It was refreshing. And it helped that Misty and Will seemed absolutely wonderful.

Sadie looked over her messy appearance in the mirror. Her black hair was a wavy mess. She smiled at her reflection, a laugh threatened to emerge from her belly. She walked back to her room slowly and quietly and retrieved the outfit that she had selected the night before and her straightener from a box she had yet to unpack.

It took only a brief half hour for her to fully straighten her hair, but that brief half hour was much to long for Sadie's liking so she made a mental note to straighten her hair before bed so it wouldn't take near as long in the morning to do her hair.

She hurried and threw on a pair of dark skinny jeans and a while floral V neck that showed her defined collarbone.

"Ready to go?" A voice asked.

Sadie jumped. "Oh…Misty…you scared me…" She said as she exhaled a deep breath.

She examined herself in the mirror. Her light brown eyes shimmered in the light contrasting with her dark black hair, that was straightened down, the beast that was Sadie's hair had alas been tamed.

Sadie smirked at the inside joke. "Yeah…Guess I'm ready…."

The car ride there was silent, except for a few words exchanged between Will and Misty about the big corporate meeting they would be attending in but a few mere hours.

"Here we are Sadie…" Will said as he pulled into the Degrassi parking lot.

"Excited?" Misty said as she turned in the seat to face Sadie who was absolutely mortified.

"Yes…." Sadie lied as she grabbed her shoulder bag and got out of the SUV.

"Bye…Misty…Will…" She said nervously.

Misty flashed a white smile. "Have a good first day..We'll be right here after school…"

Sadie nodded, turned and began up the steps. She frantically looked around the mess of students mobbing all around her. It would still be a horrible experience if she were starting at the beginning of the year… However being that she was starting a few weeks in, made this all the worse.

* * *

She was not much for asking for help, but Sadie was clueless as to where the office was, and needed to grab her schedule and textbooks now before classes actually began.

She noticed a boy before her, young had a baby face, and looked somewhat feminine in facial features..But masculine in wardrobe choice.

"Uhm…Excuse me…." Sadie said at practically a whisper, she tapped the boys shoulder lightly, barely grazing his shoulder.

The boy glanced at Sadie and looked her over carefully.

"Yeah?" he asked cautiously as if he were expecting something negative to escape from Sadie's lips.

"Could you…Could you tell me where the front office is?" She stuttered at the boy who looked relieved.

"Of course…Just…follow me.." He said with a goofy grin.

"I'm Adam…" He said looking at Sadie who was searching for her words. She had never been good at making small talk.

"Sadie…." She said offering a weak nervous smile.

"First day?"

Sadie laughed a little. "Is it really that obvious?"

Adam smirked. "Honestly?"

She nodded.

"Yeah, well it's pretty obvious….You look kinda scared.." he said in an understanding tone.

"But I promise…you'll like it here…its pretty uhm…interesting here at Degrassi.." Adam persuaded.

"So basically you're saying its drama drama here…." She said sarcastically.

Adam paused for a moment as he stopped in front of what was clearly the office.

"Basically…." He laughed. "Well here you are…Catch ya later…" Adam said with a smile as he walked away.

Sadie read over her schedule carefully and glanced over the room numbers trying to memorize them strategically.

* * *

**_First period: English 2_**

**_Second Period: Geometry_**

**_Third Period:P.E_**

**_Fourth Period: Chemistry_**

**_Fifth Period:Lunch_**

**_Sixth Period: Creative writing_**

**_Seventh Period:Choir_**

**_

* * *

_**

Sadie grinned, Misty had managed to get the electives she had hoped for, this was one positive in a day filled with negativity.

She slowly trudged down the hall, glancing at the room numbers on the wall. Again she didn't want to rely on asking for help but it was beginning to look as though that was what was going to have to happen.

That was until she saw the number on the next door she passed.

"24B"

Sadie walked in the classroom slowly, she analyzed the faces that sat within the room.

"Hey! Sadie!" A seemingly familiar voice called from the back of the room.

"Hey Adam…." Sadie smiled, somewhat relieved to see someone who knew her even a bit. Made her feel like less of a loser.

"Sit here…." He said motioning to the seat next to him which was in front of another boy, who immiediately caught Sadie's eye.

Sadie obediently sat down next to Adam and looked around the room uncomfortably.

"So this is the girl from this morning I've heard so much about…Must have made quite an impression on Adam here…" The boy sitting behind Savannah said with a smirk.

Sadie turned to Adam who was flushing a dark shade of red.

" Yeah…I'm Sadie…" She said turning and holding out a hand politely to the boy behind her.

She looked him over, taking in his face..He had shaggy dark brown hair and the most interesting sense of fashion. He was very attractive overall. And he seemed nice enough. A friend of Adams? Sadie wondered to herself.

The boy smiled beautifully and took her hand, shaking her small porcelain hand firmly.

"The name is Eli…." He said with a feisty tone

"Well…Nice to meet you…." She said shyly not looking him directly in the eyes.

"Are you nervous or something?" he asked, amused by her being so bashful.

"I'm just not a very social person…I'm more of a loner…" She said, only realizing how ridiculous she sounded after the words had crept their way out of her mouth.

"Oh…A loner eh?" Eli said fighting back laughter.

"You don't look like a loner…." Adam scoffed.

Sadie flushed with embarrassment.

"Looks can be deceiving" she retorted quietly.

"Well I guess Adam and I will have to stay by you're side….I mean loners at this school tend to be messed with….Wouldn't want that happening to our new friend here…" Eli said patting her on the back.

"No….Guess we wouldn't want that…" Sadie said looking up at the board tentatively.

* * *

She could feel Eli's eyes on the back of her head, this wasn't such a bad first day so far was it? She smiled to herself, she already had two friends. Maybe Sadie was more social than she gave herself credit for.

Sadie was shaken from her notes which she had been studiously scribbling away at, as the dismissal bell rang. She slowly stood up, her elbow hit her notebook edging it off the desk and crashing down to the floor.

Sadie glanced down at the yellow notebook, about to reach down and pick it up when Eli and Adam nearly crashed into one another as the two both raced to get the notebook.

Adam however had quicker reflexes and had the notebook in hand before Eli had time to think what happened.

"H…Here..Ya go Sadie…." Adam stuttered with a cute smile spreading across his flawless face.

"Thanks Adam…and uhm you to Eli…it's the thought that counts right?" Sadie said with a small chuckle.

Adam ignored the scowl that he was getting from Eli and pressed on.

"So uh…Sadie….Can I …Can I get yo digits…." Adam said in a goofy awkward tone.

Sadie looked a little surprised and bit her lip. "I actually am not getting my cell phone until like this weekend when I get my liscense.. That's when Misty is taking me out…" Sadie said nodding as she spoke.

"Oh…." Adam Said looking a bit disappointed.

"Whose Misty?" Eli chimed in.

Sadie sighed. "Misty is my… guardian…" She said searching for the right words.

Adam and Eli gave her a confused look.

"Guardian….You mean you're mom?" Adam asked with a sarcastic undertone.

"No….Misty just adopted me…Misty and Will that is..So I guess that makes them my parents?" She shrugged as if it were no big deal.

"Wait…When did you get adopted…Like when you were little?" Adam asked even more confused than he had previously been.

"Uh… I should probably get to second period guys….And so should you two…Hope we're not late because we're just so social…." Sadie joked, making fun of her loner comment earlier.

Adam nodded and gathered his things, Eli held his one folder in hand and also nodded at Sadie's suggestion giving her an alluring smirk.

"Guess you're just a plain ole social butterfly…." Eli said as the three retreated the classroom.

"So….Being that I'm still working on the whole social thing…And you two are the only people I know so far…lunch….maybe I could sit with you guys?" Sadie asked nervously. Not wanting to intrude on their time by any means, but wanted to plan ahead of time as lunch was the most dreaded part of the day for any new student.

Adam nodded vigorously

"Of course you can sit with us at lunch!" He said with a mile wide grin.

Eli rolled his eyes.

"Yeah…what he said…."

With those words exchanged, the three parted ways and went onward to their next class of the day.

* * *

_**Please Review and let me know you're thoughts thus far**_ **_I have big plans for Eli, Adam, and Sadie...And even Fitz in the next few chapters..(: Enjoy. Please by all means critisize me...Help me make this a fabulous story(:_**


	2. Seems Only Fair

_**Well**_ **_I'm not going to tell you where the story is going...I'll let you find out as you read...But You won't be disapointed that much is for sure(: Enjoy..._**

**_Oh Hey Fitz...You sexy bully you_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_"Seems only fair"_**

**_Chapter 2_**

**_

* * *

_**

Sadie walked down the hall slowly, the first half of her first day had gone over fairly smoothly so far. She had only been lost twice, and tardy only once. Sadie considered this to be very good news indeed as she had expected each classroom to be more difficult to find than the last, when in fact it seemed to be the opposite. She wasn't sure why she had worried so much in the first place.

Sadie was so lost in her own thoughts that she had stopped being so careful and as she was not aware of her surroundings , she walked right into a strong masculine figure, the boy whom she had run into barely budged, while Sadie went flailing to the floor, landing on her butt….hard.

"OW…." She complained not even making an effort to stand back up yet.

"Hey why don't you watch where you're going!" An angry deep voice snapped.

"I'm sorry….." Sadie said quietly with a humiliated flush growing on her pale cheeks.

"Sadie….Hey are you okay?" Eli asked concerned rushing to her side.

"You saw that?" She giggled.

"Not all of it…" Eli admitted scowling up at Fitz who now looked amused.

"Oh my…That was totally my fault…Sorry about that miss…" he said as he held out a hand and helped Sadie to her feet.

"That's right…apologize to the lady…" Eli said in an arrogant agitated tone.

"Shut up Goldsworthy… You're lucky I don't knock you're ass out…" he snapped at Eli who smirked at him.

"And get busted for a fake ID yet again maybe?" He retorted

Sadie was utterly confused by the twos pointless argument.

"Well…Again sorry for bumping you…But I gotta go…I'm hungry…Come on Eli?" She said smiling at the boy who had nearly threatened her minutes before.

"Oh…No need to apologize…If I had known such a pretty girl was bumping into me I wouldn't have made such a fuss." He said with a side smile, he glared at Eli through his peripherals.

"Uhhh thanks…" Sadie said unsure of where this was suddenly coming from.

"I'm Fitz….I'm kind of who you want to be hanging out with…I have all the hook ups…." He said with an over egotistical smile.

"OH yeah…He has all the hookups all right…Ask him about his fake ID hook up…" Eli said as he coached from the sidelines.

"Hey you know girls don't dig jealousy man…so why don't you run along..before you piss me off…" Fitz said stepping a bit closer to Eli.

"Uhh its nice to meet you Fitz…but I should get going…see you later…" Sadie said as she turned to walk away.

Fitz grabbed her arm aggressively and pulled her back over to him, Sadie flushed a slight pink and gave him a surprised and astonished look.

He leaned in and smirked at her seductively.

"I never caught you're name…."

Sadie inhaled sharply. "Sa..Sadie…" She answered quietly unsure of the heat she was feeling in the pit of her stomach. Anger? Or something else?  
"Sadie what?..." Fitz asked leaning in closer.

"V..Vardella..a…" she was at a loss for words.

"Sadie Vardelle…I WILL be seeing you around…Count on that much" he said with a friendly smile that looked awkward on him.

With that he turned and walked the other way.

* * *

Eli and Sadie walked silently into the cafeteria and over to where Adam sat alone, he glanced around the rooms searching the crowd, it was obvious Adam was looking for she and Eli.

"Hey you guys! I was beginning to get worried you were standing me up…" Adam joked as the two took a seat side by side.

Adam gave Eli a disapproving look and spoke up.  
"Hey Eli can you go get some napkins…?" he asked innocently.

Eli was silent, it was clear he was upset about something.

"You don't need napkins all you have is that stupid fruit drink…" Eli snapped.

"What's you're problem?" Adam asked swinging his arms viciously knocking over his drink right into Eli's unsuspecting lap.

"I didn't have a problem! Not until you spilled that nasty crap all over me!" Eli nearly yelled standing up and storming over to get napkins.

Adam didn't look phased at all, or even apologetic. Instead he stood up walked around the table and took Eli's place next to Sadie who was trying very hard to suppress laughter.

"So…What took you guys so long to get here?..." Adam asked curiously with a hint of envy in his high-pitched not yet developed voice.

"Ran into a friend of Eli's…." Sadie said sarcastically, obviously knowing by Fitz and Eli's bickering that they were nowhere near close to being friends.

"Oh?" Adam said confused. Eli didn't hang out with to many people, so he was desperately trying to figure out who Sadie was speaking of.

"Fitz…" Sadie said, reading the baffled expression upon Adams face.

Adam burst into a fit of laughter as Sadie said this, right at that moment Eli walked up with a huge wet spot right on the crotch of his jeans.

"What's funny?" Eli asked in an accusing voice.

"She just called Fitz you're friend…" Adam said through his laughter

"Don't make me gag…." Eli said still clearly irritated.

"What is it with you two anyway?" Sadie asked now that her curiosity had been peaked.

"Just a whole lot of nothing…." Eli lied not wanting to break out into a fit of rage.

"Sure…." Sadie said letting the subject drop.

* * *

The rest of the day went by slowly and fairly uneventful, so when the release bell rang she was ecstatic. Now she could go home and finish unpacking her things.

Sadie made her way through the hallways quickly and out the front doors. It didn't take her long to spot Will and Mistys SUV parked on the curb. Sadie began making a mad walk down to catch her ride but was stopped by someone calling her from behind.

"Hey Sadie wait up…."

Sadie turned around quickly, there stood Adam with a bright smile on his face, he was always so optimal. She could just tell the two of them were going to be great friends.

"Hey Adam…" She said with a smile.

"Listen..Its cool I met you today!" Adam said seriously, with his trademark grin.

"Ditto…You helped me out today…And you're great to talk to…thanks…for real.." Sadie said with a warm smile.

Adam blushed and held out a small scrap of paper, Sadie looked confused as she took the paper. On it was Adams number written neatly. Sadie smiled.

"I cant call or text til I have my phone….." Sadie said not sure why he was giving her his number yet.

"I know…I just want to be the first number you save…" Adam said shyly. This was the first time Sadie had seen Adam so shy. It was cute. Sadie smiled at him brilliantly.

"That**_ seems only fair_** since you were after all my first friend at Degrassi.."

With that Sadie leaned in and gave him a tight hug, she could feel Adam tense up. She could tell he was nervous that much was for certain. So she pulled back.

"Bye Adam…I'll see you tomorrow…"Sadie walked away smiling. Leaving a nervous but Giddy Adam behind.

* * *

**_Review Review Review...(: Give me you're feedback guys! I love hearing what you have to say ...Good or bad_**


	3. Better Late than Never

_**Okay...this chapter is a very short chapter as compared to the past few I've put up...But I have an idea for my next chapter..then the one after as well... So trust me when I say theres a method to my madness..(: **_

_**Enjoy.(:**_

_**Review**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**"Better Late than Never"**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**

* * *

**_

Sadie flopped back on her bed and let out a long breath, finally after two and a half hours of her unpacking and plastering photos and posters all over her cream colored walls she had finally come to a stopping point.

"Wow … Looks great in here…."

Sadie propped herself up on her elbows and glanced over at the doorway, where Will stood with a smile on his face.

"Well I know Misty said she was taking you out shopping this weekend for those teenage electronics we know you should have….But I couldn't wait…I had to pick you up something today.." He said with a grin.

"Misty doesn't care right?..." Sadie asked nonchalantly not wanting to upset anyones pride in her new home.

Will shook his head. "No…she knows..and agrees that you deserve to have some sort of communication device now…considering I'm sure you made plenty of friends today…."

Sadie smiled at Will and watched him closely as he strode into her room and placed a box with a ribbon tied around it on her baby pink dresser.

"No talking to strangers…" he said with a wink as he left Sadie to herself.

Sadie shrugged as she stood up and picked up the cardboard box and opened it on her bed.

She gasped, Will had bought her a yellow lap top. She grinned, he must have remembered that yellow was her favorite color.

Sadie was absolutely ecstatic, and very much thankful for her new gift. She hurried and started it up.

"Wow…Its already connected to wifi to…." She said to herself as she started up the internet.

She logged into her facebook with which she hadn't touched in ages.

Sadie searched for almost an hour for people she knew, adding one after another.

"Hmm Maybe Eli is right..I AM a social butterfly…" She laughed under her breath.

Sadie glanced up at the top of the page.

_**"One new message from Fitz."**_

Sadie bit her lip lightly and opened the message up and read over it.

_**"Hey new girl…Nice bumping into you today.."**_

Sadie couldn't help but to smile, she had thought the whole scenario earlier that day was interesting to say the very least..

**_"Yeah maybe if you hadn't been arguing with Eli the whole time I could say the same (;"_**

She typed quickly, as she had taken keyboarding as one of her homeschool courses but a year ago. She waited patiently for a reply… Soon worrying that she had offended him by her blunt commentary.

She was more than slightly relieved when a notification of a new message popped up at the top of her screen.

She clicked the inbox button nervously and opened the message from Fitz, anxious as to what was about to happen.

_**"Sorry about that, he and I have some issues… He is gouna get pumbled one of these days…But since you're so cute I'll leave you out of the issues. (; Well I gotta go. I'll be seeing you tomorrow at school. Don't think I wont say hi."**_

Sadie couldn't help but to smile. Another friend? She wondered to herself, and just hoped that friend or not Eli and Adam wouldn't be to upset by her talking to who seemed to be a bitter rival.

* * *

Sadie slowly walked up the steps of Degrassi the next roaring morning, second day.. She was more comfortable with her surroundings by this point.. but was still nervous and shaky being around so many unfamiliar faces.

"Sadie..over here!" Someone called.

Sadie looked up and there stood Eli with a girl she didn't recognize as anybody she knew, or had been introduced to yet.

"I want you to meet my friend Clare, since you've been hanging around the boys mostly..thought I should introduce you to someone of your own kind…" Eli said almost sarcastically.

"Hi…." Sadie said shyly.

Clare smiled, she was absolutely gorgeous. Had dirty blonde curly short hair with almost a red tint, with baby blue eyes and the perfect curved figure.

"I've heard a lot about you Sadie…" Clare said with a smirk.

"From?"

"Adam mostly..I think he might be crushing on you…" Clare giggled.

Sadie smiled knowingly.

"You've only been with us at Degrassi for a short amount of time and already so popular…." Eli teased as the three began to make their way up the steps, stopping right in front of the entrance to the school.

Clare glanced down at her feet with an odd look painted upon her face.

Sadie scrunched her face a bit in confusion. She knew that look. Jealousy. Sadie smiled though. Of course, Clare liked Eli. And by the body language Eli was giving Clare, he more than likely felt the same way but Clare was to oblivious to see it.

As soon as this realization hit her, Sadie's wheels began spinning and her mind turning manipulative and full of ideas that she more than intended to make happen. She had never really played the role of matchmaker, but it was never to late to start right? She was sixteen and just starting to enjoy herself as a teenager.

As soon as Eli had retreated the scene Sadie went to work.

"So you and Eli…..?" Sadie asked Clare as unsuspecting as she could manage.

Clare blushed.

"Friends…." She mumbled.

Sadie smirked.

"That's not what I saw…"

Clare looked up at her suddenly.

"Do you like Eli?" She asked curiously.

Sadie gave a reassuring smile and put her hand on Clares soft shoulder.

"Eli is sweet…Cute…pretty smart from what I can tell…" Sadie said sweetly ignoring the hurt and disappointed look that Clare was giving her.

"But not my type…." Sadie said with a grin.

Clare tilted her head and gave Sadie a questioning look.

"Lets just say….I might have my eye on someone else…" Sadie said as she turned her head in the direction of some very loud and distracting music coming from a nearby car pulling into the lot.

Out of the car came Fitz looking mean and intimidating as ever, there was just something so fascinating about him. Something so alluring, something so dark and unattainable. Something Sadie wanted to figure out.

Sadie gave Clare a weak grimace.

"I'll catch you later?" She offered.

Clare nodded and smiled, clearly surprised but very much happy at Sadies answer regarding feelings for Eli.

* * *

After Clare had made her way into the bustling building, Sadie made her way back down the steps and approached Fitz who was leaning against his car playing his music full blast.

"Hey…" Sadie said, trying to sound more bold and less like a scared little girl.

Fitz turned around to see who had spoken to him, a grin formatting on his face as he saw who had approached him.

"Well hey there new girl.." He said crossing his arms looking her over slyly.

"It's Sadie…." She said raising her eyebrows. "But you knew that…."

Fitz gave her a smirk. "Yes…I did know that."

Sadie looked at his car then back at him, she had never really been much of a flirt._** But better learning late than never.**_

"So when am I getting a ride in you're piece of junk…." Sadie said sarcastically.

Fitz smiled and took a step forward. "Meet me here, after school and lets see what we can work out…."

* * *

_**Don't worry guys..I have not forgotten about Adam..I have very big plans for him and Sadie as well...But alse big plans for FItz...but you'll see how it all entangles with the main plot and is very much relavent. Oh and for you "Eclare"**_ **_fans I will be going into their Friendship/budding romance. So keep reading..(:_**

**_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
_**


	4. Jealousy

**_Updating this tomorrow(: Be expecting several updates in the next few days._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_"Jealousy"_**

**_"Chapter 4"_**

**_

* * *

_**

Sadie walked through that day like a zombie, her stomach lurching every time she thought about Fitz and her "ride" planned with him after school. What had she gotten herself into? She asked herself repetitively in her mind.

"What's the problem?" Eli asked reading her bothered expression as he, Clare, and Adam walked over the lunch table taking a seat.

Sadie glowered down at the table before her, not daring look into Eli's eyes, desperately trying to avoid that she had planned something more than just a study hour with his mortal enemy.

"Nothing…" she lied as she took a long sip of her soda.

"Hey Sadie…You know where to find me after school…" Fitz piped in as he passed the table, winking at Sadie who flushed a humiliated, uncomfortable blush.

"That…didn't seem like nothing…" Clare said as she gave a questioning look to Sadie who met her eyes with a guilty look.

Adam felt his stomach drop, he looked Sadie over nervously.

"Are you seeing Fitz?" he asked in an accusing tone.

Sadie rolled her eyes. "Of course not…."

"Not yet more like it…" Eli said with an annoyed look on his smoothe skin.

Clare pursed her lips, "He is trouble Sadie…"

Sadie nodded at her knowingly. "Yes Clare, I'm well aware… but maybe he just needs a friend?" she said as if it were a question.

"You guys I just lost my appetite…I'm gouna go.. I need to gear up for ballroom dancing today anyway…" Adam scowled as he stood up and retreated the scene.

Sadie stayed glued to her seat, confused by her friends upset and irritated reaction to what Sadie thought to be no big deal as of the current moment.

"No offense…But I'm with Adam…." Eli said looking Sadie over resentfully once before standing up and following his friend.

Clare and Sadie now sat alone.

Sadie buried her face in her small palms as she let out an exasperated sigh.

"They don't even know Fitz personally…so why is my just talking to him SO BAD?" Sadie asked leaning closer to Clare as she spoke.

Clare glanced down at the table then over to Fitz who was picking at Wesley not giving his glasses and watching as he struggled to stumble after Fitz as he was nearly blind without his them.

"No offense to you're taste in guys…But you don't have to know Fitz personally to know..that's a bad idea…."

With that said Clare followed in line, standing up and leaving Sadie who was now alone and drowning in her own guilty conscious.

* * *

Two long periods had passed since her incident at lunch, and Sadie was still feeling miserable. She was well aware that Clare had been right when she said that Fitz was a bad idea, but something about being a bit rebellious seemed to excite the normally tame young teen.

Sadie stalked through the halls, making her way towards her last class of the day which to her unfortunate dismay she shared with the three people who least likely wanted to be in Sadie's presence at the moment.

Sadie stopped in her tracks as she saw Adam at his locker gathering his things, looking dull and unpleased as ever.

"Adam…" Savannah said as she approached the sullen boy.

Adam glanced up at the girl before him, looking her over sadly once then looking back into his locker.

"Hey sadie…" he mumbled as he rummaged through his belongings.

Sadie let out an irritated sigh, annoyed and slightly upset by the fact that Adam wouldn't look at her, and barely spoke. She stepped one foot closer and pushed his locker shut in front of him.

Adam jolted, and whipped around to face Sadie suddenly.

"That was uncalled for…" he snapped.

"No what's uncalled for is the way you guys are treating me…" Sadie retorted quickly.

"I don't have time for this.. believe it or not…you're not the only female in my life.." Adam said snidely.

"And what's that supposed to mean?..." Sadie said placing one hand on her hip.

"That means…I'm done talking to you right now..and am going to talk to Bianca…" he said as he shoved past her and made his way across the hall and over to where Bianca stood alone at her own locker.

Sadie was suddenly taken aback, by a new feeling. It wasn't anything close to her version of normalcy. And was new for her. A sharp sudden pang of hurt erupted in her chest, she couldn't identify what this new feeling was until it hit her….hard.

**_Jealousy._**

"Fine…Who needs you anyway…." She called over to Adam who was already engulfed in his conversation with Bianca and payed no attention to the distraught girl fighting back the sudden rage she felt.

"Ughhh…." She snapped as she stormed down the hall and past Adam, bumping him with all the strength she had as she passed hastily.

"Hey…What's her problem?" Bianca asked as Sadie barreled down the crowded hallway.

* * *

Sadie walked out the doors of Degrassi and down the front steps, already having made her mind up that she would not be attending her 8th period class that day.

"Hey stranger…" a familiar voice rang in her ears.

She glanced up, there stood Fitz with a wicked grin growing on his face.

"I never would have taken you as the type to ditch class…." He said in a sarcastic tone.

"Me either…." She admitted sheepishly as she sat down on the edge of the curb, soon joined by Fitz who sat close to Sadie. She could feel his body heat next to hers, she didn't understand how Adams mere comment upon his female love life could awake such an angry feeling. All she knew was she wanted it gone, and the only way she felt it would fade would be to hurt Adam.

Sadie turned to Fitz and gave him the sexiest smirk she could manage.

"How about that ride?" she asked as she looked him over examining so harshly with her eyes, so that she was sure he could feel the attraction she gave her best efforts to give off.

"How about it…." Fitz said, standing up and holding out a hand, pulling Sadie to her feet and guiding her over to his car.

The two got in the car, he put his keys in the ignition glancing over at Sadie briefly smiling at her. He started the engine and the small car roared to life, Right as he began to pull out of his spot the twos luck suddenly faded.

"Uhm Why aren't you two in class?" an angry voice asked suddenly.

Sadie glared at her feet as the furious teacher escorted the two back into the building and back to class.

"Now don't forget you're detention Miss Vardella…." The teacher said from the hallway as she entered the silent classroom.

She could feel all twenty pairs of eyes on her as she trudged to her seat, but more than any of them she could feel Adams. More than Eli's and more than Clares…his eyes upon the back of her head stung and burned more than any of those judgmental students eyes ever could.

* * *

Sadie held her breath the whole period, breathing only when she was sure Adam had taken a break from staring the back of her ponytail down.

Needless to say Sadie was more than slightly relieved when the release bell rang, she violently ripped herself from her desk and gathered what few belongings she had and made a sprint for the door only to be slowed down by Clare and Eli who stopped in front of her.

"I can't believe you ditched to hang out with Fitz…" Clare scolded Sadie who just wanted to be alone at home, and away from the thick tension she could feel rising in the air.

"Actually…I skipped to avoid mister attitude over there…and his loyal subjects…" Sadie started to say. "And I guess it was Fate that Fitz chose to skip this period as well.."

"Oh yeah…Fate is what got you that detention…" Eli mocked as he crossed him arms.

Sadie rolled her eyes and tried to step around Clare who gently rested her hand on Sadies shoulder.

"We just don't want to see you get hurt…." She said with a weak smile.

"Only people hurting me right now, is you guys…You're supposed to be my friends…this is why I hate public school…" She said as she hurried past them before either could get a word of protest in.

* * *

**_Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far... Review Review Review_**


	5. I know

_**This chapter...Is drama drama drama... If you're keeping up with the boiling point. Then believe me when I say you'll enjoy the next few chapters.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**"I know"**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**

* * *

**_

Sadie trudged down the hallway, reenacting what had just happened. She hadn't meant to snap so visciously but they truly were making her feel ambushed. She knew what happened with Fitz was wrong and irresponsible. And even planning something with him had obviously looked wrong and suspicious to her friends, and she could certainly see why, but still she hated the singled out feeling that she was feeling right that moment.

She stopped mid thought as Adam stood right before next to the main doors that which Sadie was heading towards. He looked her over once, giving a sympathetic almost apologetic look. Almost.

With that Sadie walked forward stopping right in front of her conflicted friend.

"Hey Adam…" she said monotone, not dare to let her hurt and envious emotions slip between her teethe.

"Hey…about earlier…." He started to say.

"Hey Adam.." a seductive voice said.

Bianca pushed past Sadie aggressively and took Adams arm and smirked at Sadie.

"That's YOU'RE cue to leave…"

Sadie bit her lip as emotions threatened to tip her composure. She waited for Adam to speak up in her defense… There was a long uncomfortable silence with the three individuals.

"The dot? Nowish?" Bianca offered to Adam, batting her long eyelashes at his smoothe face. He didn't flinch as he gave Sadie an awkward look and walked away.

Sadie stood there, not moving an inch from her place with which her feet seemed to be eternally glued.

"Hey there Detention buddy…." Fitz said as he jogged up and put his arm arm around Sadie.

Sadie gave a small smile and looked up at him, a trigger being set off her in head.

Two can play that game.

"Hey Fitz, you up for the dot?" she asked in the cutest most flirty voice she could manage. She played with his hoodies zipper and looked up at him with a half smirk, half awkward grin.

Fitz took her hand warmly and winked at her playfully as he guided her out the door and down the steps in clear agreement.

* * *

The two entered the Dot hand in hand, and as the two took a seat Sadie took pride in the fact she could feel Adams eyes hotly on the back of her head. She turned once and smiled instinctively.

"So..You're not mad about today?" Fitz asked, clearly nervous and slight distraught.

Sadie analyzed the "Bully" carefully. Were there real emotions in there? Or just an act?

"No. Not mad. Not mad at all." She said warmly.

"Good… Because I'd like to get to know you…" He said as he fidgeted with the straw in his soda.

Sadie frowned. Definetly emotions in there, she thought to herself.

Sadie turned in her seat and looked at Adam who had redirected his full attention to Bianca who was laughing and reaching over the table to stroke Adams her playfully.

"Listen Fitz…I can't do this." She said as she fought back the urge to cry.

Fitz looked confused as he watched the girl before him stand up and head out the door hurriedly.

Adam watched Sadie analyzing her every move as she gracefully glided out the door, and watched as Fitz ran after her.

"Sadie…Wait…" he cried after the girl who was walking quickly down the sidewalk.

"I can't talk Fitz…" she said avoiding looking at him.

"Yes…You can…" he snapped as he grabbed her shoulder whipping her around to face him.

"Fitz…" she began, but was interrupted by his lips crashing against her own furiously. She could feel the heat pulsing between she and Fitz. An attraction was there, and it was eating her up…Because it wasn't for Fitz.

"Stop…" she said as she pulled away and scowled at the concrete beneath them.

Fitz clenched his fists out of frustration.

"I'm sorry…." She mumbled as she walked away.

* * *

The next day drew near all to fast, and soon enough it had come to an aggravating start.

Sadie walked down the hallway, praying she wouldn't run into Bianca and Adam coddling one another in adoration, or Eli and Clare running yet another irritating intervention. And worse yet, she desperately hoped to avoid a hurt and confused Fitz whom she had essentially left hanging.

Unfortunately it seemed as though her hopes were not enough to make these a reality because there at her locker stood Fitz, waiting anxiously.

As she reached her locker she opened her mouth but was stopped by Fitz.

"Lets just… be friends?" he offered with an appealing grin.

Suddenly Sadie was flooded and overtaken with pure relief. She gave a sincere smile and nodded.

"I think…I think I'd like that."

* * *

The first few periods of that day went by fast, and thus far she had accomplished that of avoiding conflict and confrontation of any sort. This fact alone stood out to Sadie and made her feel better about the previous days events.

That was until she saw Adam and Bianca, sharing what looked to be an interesting conversation. This time though, instead of retreating the sticky and painful situation, she watched from afar. Adam was smiling, he looked genuinely happy to be among Biancas presence. This much Sadie was for certain, and with this known. Sadie's emotional heart sank down to her stomach and she moved onward. Not wanting to see what she was sure to come next.

* * *

In the lunch room Sadie Sat with Alli and Drew, unsure of where else to go. She felt as though she would intrude on Adam and Bianca if she sat with him. She was still agitated with Clare and Eli so that was a no go. And she didn't want to send mixed messages by sitting with Fitz.

To her surprise however, she saw Bianca stride into the cafeteria.

But no Adam.

What made things more odd however, was how worked up Bianca seemed to be.

* * *

After half the period had gone by, Sadie cautiously made her way out of the cafeteria and towards the library, where Adam sat alone at a table smashing his head between his palms angrily.

"Adam…." Sadie spoke quietly as she approached.

He looked up, his eyes swollen from what Sadie knew to be many tears shed.

"Now is not a good time Sadie.." he said quietly from his seat.

Sadie sighed. "Now is the best time I can think of…"

She sat down next to him and looked at his furious expression.

"Are you mad at Bianca?" she asked trying to pry the information from his brain.

"No..I'm mad at myself…for being so stupid…"

Sadies face fell, she took his hand and held it tight between her small palms entangling his fingers in her own.

"You're not stupid…" she said staring at him intensely.

Adam looked at her for a long time, taking in what was going on. Even questioning if this were really happening. Only a day ago the two had not been on speaking terms. And now she were here, holding him while he bashed his self for what Sadie still thought to be unknown reasons.

"Only I am."

Sadie couldn't think of what to say, she was at a loss for words, and hurting that Adam had his mind made up that he was not going to open up in any way to her. So she kissed him. With as much heat, intensity and attraction as she had graced Fitz with the day before. Only this kiss was more… And this kiss meant something to Sadie, even if the feelings were unwelcoming to Adam.

Adam pulled back suddenly and looked at Sadie with a hurt, confused, and heart broken look.

"Sadie I can't do this…"

Sadie bit her lip and glanced at him through her teary eyes and nodded.

"I can't do this to you…."

Adam stormed away, leaving Sadie in tears, feeling rejected and disgusting. She had been shot down when she finally put all of her out there. Was this what being a teenager was meant to feel like. If so, she wanted no part of these games.

* * *

Fitz couldn't believe his eyes, he was still trying to take in the scene before him. Sadie and Adam had quite obviously just kissed, what baffled him all the more was Adam had been the one to push Sadie away. Fitz could have taken this oppurtunity to comfort Sadie, but his anger got the better of him as he crashed through the hallway and back to the cafeteria.

Adam walked down the hallway slowly, his thoughts were eating him up, Sadie obviously fancied him or she wouldn't have kissed him, but now Bianca knew. And soon enough with the luck he had, Sadie would know. And would be embarrassed for even taking one look in his pathetic direction.

Adam was shaken from his thoughts violently as he was pushed to the ground from behind. He looked up at a fuming Fitz.

"That girl….is out of you're league…." He screamed angrily.

Adam didn't blink. Instead he nodded gently and said.

_**"I know."**_

* * *

**_Hope this was good guys. I'll update ASAP honest...keep me up on what you guys think and REVIEW_**


End file.
